Just Like You
by Jade Narcissa
Summary: Tommy Joe Ratliff has always been straight, until he moves to San Diego and meets a truly Beautiful boy that is...   *ADOMMY* Rated M for later chapters.


So this is a new story I've been Procrastinating on.

Sorry about that, and I promise I'll update on my other stories very soon.

But I just wanted to get this started real quick. This story is a Collab with GlittersForAdam. So please, enjoy.

**Tommy's POV**

I stare at the passing trees and cars, damn why is there so much road block in San Diego? I used to live in Burbank, and I've never had a problem with traffic before. But damn you'd think the whole fucking world was on the road. My parents, my sister Lisa and I are moving to this reckless city because my dad got a job transfer. I've lived in Burbank my whole life so I really didn't want to leave my home. I even considered living with my grandparents for a while, to stay with my friends, my girlfriend. All my friends were amazing, all funny, all caring, supportive. But my girlfriend, she was everything I could've ever asked for. Beautiful, great personality, smart, nice. My everything, and now it's all gone. My mom said I'd make new friends on this big 'Adventure'. They still treat me like a kid, but I don't want new friends, god dammit! I want my old friends! My Alice! They still can't understand how much I love her, I don't know why either. It's so Stup-

"Tomas!" My bitch of a mother. Well not really, not usually. But today I have the right to call her whatever the hell I want.

"What?" I snapped, because I can god dammit!

"Honey, I know you didn't want to leave Burbank. But that doesn't give you the right to talk to me like that. So please just get your things out of the car and go in. We're here."

"Whatever" I mumble getting out of the car and carrying my things inside. I maybe short, but I pack some pretty decent mussel. I walked in to my new bed room. The house itself was pretty big, I liked having more space then I did in Burbank. But it still doesn't compare. I set my baby down, my bass oh how I love it, Cherry red slick and scuffed from excessive use. I played a couple cords and set it down at the voice of my mother hollering for me to come down stairs. Something about the people across the street coming to introduce themselves. My mom had already taken a liking to the woman when I came down stairs. Chatting away like high school teens. "There you are, honey! These are the Lamberts, they live across the street. This is Lela" She gestured twords a woman with shoulder length black hair. She looked very friendly and kind. Her smile was very inviting and caring. "It's very nice to meet you ma'am" I say with a smile, which is rare. "Oh please dear, call me Lela" She smiled even brighter to show pearly white teeth. I nodded my head in unisen as my mother. God only knows why she was nodding. "This is my husband, Eber and my two children Adam and Neil." "Hey!" A voice said from behind Lela. Two seconds later a little boy who looked about 12 squeezed himself between his parents. "I'm Neil. What's your name?" Showing a pearly smile, much like his mothers. "Tommy."

"Cool. Glad to meet you, that's my older brother Adam!" He said quite loud and gestured behind his parents. I looked up and their parents separated to make it clear what their son apparently looked like. Neil seemed pretty proud of the exspression I gave to his older brother too. Tall, black hair and skinny. He was pretty. Wait, what? He was texting on his phone and by the looks of it, he wasn't paying any attention to his parents or mine. "Adam!" Neil screeched, emediatly being shushed by his parents. "What?" The raven haired boy asked, looking up from his cell phone and staring at his little brother. And oh my gawd! His eyes were gorgeous, light blue with the hint of grey at the puple. And his face matched those pretty little eyes- What. The. Fuck? Gorgeous? A dude? Wow…what's wrong with me?

"This is Tommy!" Neil said with a smirk. Adam sighed looking at me "Hi Tommy, I'm Adam" A smile graced his face, maybe even whiter then his mothers. Damn these people brush well. "Adam will be going to your school, honey. He's 17 like you" my mom said "Awesome" I kept my gaze on Adam even when his went back to his phone. "Well it was nice meeting you all, we better be going, Adam has a concert later, right sweetheart?" "Mhmm" Adam replied not looking too interested. "Oh a concert? That sounds wonderful! Good luck, Adam" my mother called after him. "Thank you, Mrs. Ratliff." He smiled politely and left out the front door. His family following close behind. All I can say: I can't wait till school tomorrow…Damn gay thoughts what's the matter with me? I'VE NEVER FELT LIKE THIS BEFORE! Not a single gay thought in my life. None. Nada. Zip. What makes this Adam dude so different from the rest? He's gorgeous…SHUT UP BRAIN! I couldn't help but feel guilty, what about my girlfriend?


End file.
